


always have, always will

by tobiosmama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate POV, Angst, F/M, One Shot, Reincarnation AU, immortal!sasuke, reincarnated!sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosmama/pseuds/tobiosmama
Summary: Konoha has changed tremendously, but Sasuke’s heart remains constricted within the woman with emerald eyes and pink hair.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	always have, always will

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr way back 2018 and then reposted the first part on twitter #sssnippetaday. :)  
> this is dedicated to my ship of more than a decade and to those who were in the ride, through the angst and the happy ever after.  
> Enjoy!

* * *

The airport gates parted and Sasuke took a deep breath as he steps foot to the ground. 

He’s back.

Konoha has changed tremendously. Structure after structure, not to mention the traffic and people rushing to get to their respective stations. The town he once knew does not exist anymore, as it should after a thousand years. Back when the city was once known as the village of fire, where his clan was one of the greatest and the very same clan who led its destruction in the end.

He stopped his tracks as his eyes trailed to the mountain where the hokages’ faces were carved. The mountains, now without the past leaders’ faces, looks too plain now. Nothing mighty about the old country who once deemed the most powerful.

Ah yes, Sasuke remembers everything vividly. From the corner where the local ramen shop was, the path to his old academy to a particular woman of pink hair and green eyes that gazes through his soul.

That all has passed. Yet, he remains.

He doesn’t know why he’s still alive or why he never died after the last great war against the country he once called home. At least not physically. His youth was still the same as when he was nineteen. When Sasuke opened his eyes again, everyone was gone - including her. 

Maybe, it was the divinity’s punishment for all the crimes he had committed, for all the pain he has inflicted. 

Time, no matter how cruel it can be, remained his constant companion for the past hundred years.

The train of nostalgia ran him over; remembering the colors that he tried to forget. Sasuke sighed and collected his already scattered thoughts. He’s here for a business trip and nothing more.

“Enjoy your stay and welcome to Konoha!” The hotel receptionist said as she hands out the hotel key, giving Sasuke the generic nod; not too rude but not too decent either.

“You mean welcome back.” He mumbles under his breath; taking a mental note to not talk to himself more than usual.

Sasuke was about to pull his luggage when he saw a familiar faint pink pass by at the corner of his eyes. He whipped his head back, scanning the lobby. His heart is pounding fast.  “Excuse me? You seem to have dropped your key.”

A familiar voice rang in his ears. He turned around slowly; afraid that it would disappear if he’s too fast and there she was. Same pink hair, emerald eyes, and her smile, blindingly beautiful.

A thousand years passed and Konoha has adapted change but his heart didn’t. She remains there.

Her.

_ Sakura. _

* * *

The rain reminded Sakura of a dream from a distant memory and a man whose eyes she can never forget.

It reminded her of a hazy dream. Maybe someone she knew or a life she once lived. About a battlefield clearing and a man whose hair as dark as the night and onyx eyes that pierced through her emerald ones. He was beautiful; the kind that you cannot easily forget, not even after she woke up. His eyes were filled with unspoken sorrow, despite the stoic emotion he carved in his face. There was the unconscious urge within her to save him from the pain he tried to hide.

Sakura slapped herself back to reality as the train comes to a stop at her station, the closest one to the hotel she’s attending a medical seminar in.

She walked to the hotel lobby, rummaging her bag for her identification when her eyes caught familiar darkness. So familiar that she had to look back and see, maybe.

“This happens when you daydream before going to work, Sakura” she mumbled under her breath and stopping at the right time as she reaches the reception, smiling at the woman who is reciprocating the action.

Right when she was about to leave for the seminar hall, she found a key on the floor. Someone must’ve dropped it and as common courtesy, she picked it up and scanned the lobby to look for the owner.

Her eyes trailed on someone’s back, making her heart frantic. She doesn’t know who he is but the familiarity, the scent is coming to her all at once.

She knows. At least, she feels like she was supposed to know.

“Excuse me?” with the utmost kindest she can muster, hiding away the tremble in her voice. “You seem to have dropped your key,” she said as the man turned around slowly that the suspense was killing her.

It was when the onyx eyes met her emerald ones that the electricity ran through Sakura’s veins. His eyes staring through hers like in the dream but instead of pain, there was longing.

Impossible but he’s here.

Him.

_ Who are you? _

* * *

Sasuke realized that this is his punishment for the shit that he’s done in the past. 

As if living for another thousand years is not enough that he had to meet the reincarnation of the only woman he ever loved.

She was standing in front of him with his keys in her hands, waiting for him to approach first. She looked around the lobby, trying to see if there was another person who dropped it. Before he could even process what he had to say, he heard her mumble “maybe it’s not his keys, Sakura.”

Great. She is named Sakura again in this life.

“Those are my keys.” he finally found his voice. Her shoulders flinched as if she was surprised to hear him talk. “Thank you for picking them up, Ms…?”

“Sakura. Haruno Sakura.”

Sasuke tried his very best not to notice too many details like the small smile playing around the corner of her lips, or how flushed her cheeks are, or how her green eyes look through his and it still gives him the same ache, the same flutter or how he vividly remembers the night she died in his arms. 

He makes an effort not to taint this Sakura from the past Sakura but that has failed from the beginning.

“ Thank you, Ms. Haruno.” as he quickly bows. Old habits die hard after all.

“You’re welcome, Sasuke-kun.” 

He gave her a confused look – an all too familiar look of confusion. How the hell did she know his…

“Your ID…” she quickly answers his unspoken question. “I’m sorry, that was too rude of me.”

There was silence lingering the noise of the lobby and he doesn’t like what it makes him feel. He counted his heartbeat along with the silence. There was that familiarity in her eyes – she was curious and being the smart girl that she is, she wanted to settle for an answer.

“Have we met before?”

**Author's Note:**

> yell @ me on my twitter: tobiosamuu 🍙


End file.
